The PCSD Program will include 100 minority students recruited by the Office of Minority Affairs, The Ohio State University. The program is designed to develop some basic social skills and influence the development of a positive self-concept and achievement motivation. This is to be accomplished via five program components: (1) Orientation to physical surroundings (2) Development of communication skills (3) Development of social interaction skills (4) Development of a positive self concept and (5) Development of achievement motivation. Program evaluation will entail pre-test and post-test administration of several test instruments, and a follow-up data analysis of several variables related to the group's academic performance.